Team Ninja
by Phantom imPALEr
Summary: What happens's when Madara realizes the threat Naruto poses to him earlier in time? And in what sick way does decide to go about this? And why are Gaara and Hinata involved? Find out! The intro is a little sketchy but I am open for constructive criticism. Pairings are Naru/Hina the rest are canon.
1. Recollection

**Chapter 1: Recollection**

Naruto laid back in his bed and sighed.

His last two and a half months had been hectic. He glanced around his small one bed, one bathroom apartment and sighed again. He really needed to get a nicer place to live in.

Naruto sat up in his bed and scratched his sun-kissed blond hair, remembering all of it.

It had started one morning when he had been woken up by his sensei, Kakashi, whom had a grim look on his face, he had told him to follow him to the Hokage mansion. When he reached the Hokage's office he was told that his other sensei, Jiraiya, had been killed by a man named Pein. Who was the leader of the Akatsuki.

Heartbroken Naruto went into a depression but had to come out of it,(after a lecture from his friend Shikamaru). The next thing he knew he was sent to a place to learn a technique called 'SageJutsu'. Which taught you how to manipulate nature energy to your will.

The down side to this technique was is that you acquired toad like attributes. His for example were toad eyes and eyeliner. But the benefits far outweighed the downfalls. Enhanced speed, and strength. A wider hit range and near perfect chakra control.

When he returned to the village he found it in ruins. Just a huge empty plane and at the edge of it was the remains of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konohagakure no sato.

Naruto quickly found Lady Hokage fighting Pein...all of him. Being that he had six bodies.

Naruto quickly engaged Pein in powerful combat. He fought and took down most of his bodies until there was one left. Then that Pein (the strongest of the six) made a cheap attack and grabbed 'Pa' a great sage of M.T. Myoboku, and attempted to kill him, right from Naruto's shoulder. When Naruto tried to save Pa, Pein then grabbed him with that weird gravity power of his and forced him on the ground, and impaled his hands with rods and then did the same to his legs and torso while avoiding any major vital areas. To say the least, he was in agony.

All hope had seemed lost to him. He was stuck on the ground and Pein was about to finish him. Then the impossible happened...Hinata rushed in out of nowhere and started to fight against Pein. While at the same time trying to break the chakra rods embedded in his limbs.

Pein offered to let her live, but she outright said no. Then she said something so impossible that it made even Naruto think ' DA FUK' she admitted he deepest feelings for him. She said, "I'll protect you in the same way you've done for me, because...I love you" then Pein lifted her into the air and slammed her into the dirt and pierced her with one of his chakra rods.

What he saw next sent him into the most billowing rage he had ever experienced...he saw her blood.

He seemed to detonate with the Kyuubi's demonic chakra as he went farther into the the fox's influence, than he had ever before, and went into six tails form gained a exoskeleton (fox form of course)

and pretty much beat the crap out of Pain. At the end of the fight he met with the real Pain, he called himself Nagato. Naruto convince him to see things his way and as a last redeeming ack Nagato used 'Rinne Rebirth no jutsu' and brought all the people he had killed back from the dead.

The act itself though killed him.

Soon after things had calmed a bit the Kazekage had arrived at the village because even in the Land of Wind he could feel the power of Pein. He immediately went to see if Naruto was in good health. After he went to the village meeting. Much the the ire of the civilian council, he kept Danzo from office and had appointed Might Gai the temporary Hokage...oh the horror. Gaara could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. And when I say persuasive I mean scary as hell.

He had been told Gaara was currently in a meeting with said temp Hokage and would be there for a while. So Naruto got up and went to do his new favorite pass time, mope.

Gaara sighed outside of the the Hokage office as he had just come from a meeting with Gai...NEVER AGAIN! Gaara turned and walked from the building and made his way to the one place he needed to be. Well one of two any way.

Naruto sat in the crater at the center of the village trying to mope away thinking he should have been faster then he could have saved the village from this horrendous attack. When he heard a rustling he would recognise any where.

He turned and saw Gaara floating on his cloud of sand with a rather large orb of sand floating next to him.

"You know Naruto you playing the role of the emo doesn't fit you in the slightest. It's Sasuke's shteak. Not yours." A deep gravely voice said, a touch of humor in it.

"Yo Garra how are you?" Naruto asked waving at his friend. Gaara landed in front of his friend and said,

"I'm better now that I'm out of that meeting with Gai. Does he ever run out of energy...or shut up about the flames of youth?" He asked incredulously. Naruto laughed, having experienced Gai's endless amount of energy.

"So what's with the ball of sand Gaara? You get me a present, or something? Or is this some kind of training of yours?" Naruto asked finally noticing the sand ball.

Gaara looked panicked having forgotten all about it and quickly released it, and out fell Hinata Hyuuga, gasping for breath.

"Forgive me Hinata-san I had disassociated myself and forgotten you." Gaara said moving to help he stand.

""I-it's o-okay Kazekage-s-sama." Hinata said, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

Naruto had a furious blush on his face, having not expected Hinata being here. When she had confessed her love for him he went nuts, but he never responded to her confession. And whenever he saw her he either avoided her entirely or it was very awkward between them. Seeing her here now had him completely frozen in terms of what to say. Him, the savior of Konoha, the strongest ninja in the village, was terrified of this woman. This very pretty woma-'Wait what am I thinking?' He thought.

"From what I've heard you two have something serious to discuss, and I feel that no-."

"Yo Naruto!" Kakashi's voice sounded, cutting off Gaara. Naruto looked over to his jounin sensei and smiled, thankful for the distraction.  
"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, what's up!" Naruto said waving at him. Kakashi approached and said with an eye smile

"Naruto, I've got good news, but we've got to go the council chambers for me to give it." He said barely containing his happyness.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to make. So sorry." A deep voice said behind them.

**Gaara's POV-**

Gaara saw Naruto's eyes had widened at the voice that was behind him. He briefly saw Kakashi jump away lifting his headband, Hinata activating her Byakugan and Naruto grabbing a kunai as he turned around, to face the aggressing voice.

He was halfway turned before he felt a painful pulling sensation. No pain wasn't the proper word, no what he felt was agony. He hurt everywhere. His every vein and blood vessel, burned like nothing he had ever felt before. It hurt more so than when he was having the Shukaku extracted from him, AND THAT PAIN KILLED HIM!

He faintly heard another familiar voice yell,"WHAT?" before all he Knew was darkness.

He woke with a quick and sudden start. He was in a small room in a bed. The room was small, had hardwood floors, white walls, and light brown almost white ceiling. It was daytime, early morning. He stepped out of the bed and found he was still in his clothing and his gourd was leaning next to him on the wall.

He strapped it in and was about to exit the room to see where he was, when he heard footsteps. Coming towards his room from what he could tell, and they were close, and getting no farther.

He acted quickly, moving to the side of the door, so when it was opened he wouldn't be immediately seen, as they were probably expecting him to still be in the bed, he made his sand line the floor of the room with his sand he watched as the door opened, to reveal a short man with a bald head and an orange Gi on, holding a tray of water.

As soon as his foot entered the room, the whole floor seemed to move as the sand raced towards the man, scaring the holy hell out of him!

Before he could speak, react,or fumble the water, he was encased in sand staring horrified, into Gaara's murderous eyes.


	2. A New World

**Hey ****guys ****sorry ****for ****the ****duration ****of ****my ****post****, ****I ****just ****couldn****'****t ****concentrate ****on ****this****. ****But ****I ****grabbed ****some ****inspiration ****and ****went ****for ****it****. ****Though ****after ****school ****starts ****I ****should**** (****surprisingly ****enough****) ****be ****able ****to ****update ****more ****often****. ****So ****here****'****s ****what ****you ****can ****expect ****to ****see****, ****for ****power****-****up ****modes ****anyway****.  
****Naruto****: ****Feral ****mode****, (****Kyuubi****'****s ****chakra ****only ****enhances ****his ****abilities ****and ****gives ****him ****his ****fox ****eyes****) ****Sage ****mode****, ****Feral ****Sage****, (****You ****see ****this ****when ****Naruto ****confronts ****Nagato****), ****Four ****Tails ****mode****, ****Six ****Tails ****mode****, ****Partial ****Kyuubi ****Chakra ****mode****, (****that ****Golden ****fiery ****look ****Naruto ****has ****gained ****in ****the ****manga****) ****Full ****Kyuubi ****Chakra ****Mode****, (****Naruto ****takes ****the ****Kyuubi****'****s ****full ****form ****(****Similar ****to ****Killer ****Bee****'****s ****ability****)).**

**Goku****:****We ****all ****know ****his ****transformations****. ****Also ****I ****will ****be ****posting ****a ****poll ****at ****the ****end ****of ****the ****chapter****, ****so ****I ****don****'****t ****lose ****any ****readers****. ****Be ****sure ****to ****vote****! :)**

**NOW****! ****On ****to ****the ****story****!**

Chapter 2: A New World

The short man looked on into Gaara's cold murderous eyes in obvious panic.

"W-wait!" The man said. " I-I'm a friend I'm not here to-" He squeaked out,

"I don't care for your explanations. All I want to know is where I am, and why. I'll give you five seconds to start talking or I'll crush every bone in your body, and turning you into a fine paste, that I'll later use to brush my teeth." Gaara said in the most murderous voice he'd used in years.

The bald man's eyes widened further and he looked to be on the edge of crying. Gaara's sand began to constrict, and with tears rolling down his face the short bald man screamed one word,

"NARUTO!" That in itself was enough to shock Gaara into stopping his sand from crushing the life out of the small man.

The instant after the man yelled, Gaara heard footsteps running towards the room and entered the very same blond, that had been called.

**Normal ****P****. ****O****. ****V****.-**

Naruto entered the room and saw Gaara holding Krillin in his sand, poised to be the next victim of Gaara's 'Sand Burial'!

"Whoa! Whoa! Gaara take it easy this is a friend! He's okay, he's not here to harm us!" Naruto said hurriedly. Hoping that his old friend hadn't hurt his new friend.

Gaara looked pointedly at him, as if he were wondering whether or not he should believe him, and then sighed releasing his sand, letting a horrified Krillin scrabble away from the two and out of the room.

"Forgive me Naruto, but my training as a ninja told me to react in the way I did. I woke up in a foreign place and I reacted appropriately. He was the first person I saw so I wanted to interrogate him." Gaara explained himself, Naruto just nodded and grinned,

"Yeah I acted similarly, when I first got up, hell, if it wasn't for Goku, I would have tried to beat up everyone, just to find you and Hinata-chan. He left just about an hour ago actually, saying he had to go and finish gathering firewood for his wife. He left this kid here too, his name is Gohan." Naruto explained. Gaara stood silent for a moment trying to process this new information he had received.

"Okay Naruto I have a few questions." He stated in a blunt manner.

"Okay shoot."

"One is: Where are we? And who is Goku? And who was the short bald man I nearly crushed?" He asked. Naruto smiled, excited that for once he got to do the debriefing, and inhaled

"Well we are at a place called 'Kami House' on a very small island in the middle of the ocean, occupied by two people, Krillin,(the one you nearly killed) and an old pervert called the Kame-Sennin (Turtle Sage), Krillin is the student to the old perv, and so is Goku. Goku is the strongest man on this planet (supposedly I bet I'm stronger than him(if he only knew lol!)). And he just left to finish a few chores for his wife. Currently downstairs are Hinata-chan, Krillin, Roshi (the pervert) Bulma and Gohan. Bulma is one of their friends and is an absolute genius! I mean she makes Shikamaru look dumb! She's made all these really cool inventions! And is in charge of a huge corporation, called 'Capsule Corp.'. She's literally one of the richest woman alive!" Naruto explained in one big breath.

Panting, Naruto waited for Gaara's response. Gaara looked around the room briefly, he let his sand, slide back into his gourd. He looked back at Naruto with a serious expression, no not just serious, hard, and calculating. He spoke slowly and firmly,

"Naruto, we are now on an S-ranked mission, long term. Several years maybe. Our mission is to A: fine out where this place is, B: figure out how we got here, and C: figure out a way home. This mission will go on your record as completed. And you will be the first Genin to ever do an S-ranked mission." Gaara said with a hint of humor in his voice, he and Naruto both knew he was far above genin, and even Kage level. Naruto scrunched up his face and crossed his arms in a childlike manner, pouting.

"Aww come on Gaara! You know I'm way stronger than a Genin! I defeated the leader of the Akatsuki! By myself! When you couldn't even beat Deidara! So cut me some slack!" Naruto all but shouted. Gaara simply chuckled.

" I know my friend I was simply joking. Come, I believe I have a rather tall, dwarf to apologize to." He and Naruto chuckled as they left the room in a good humor.

They descended the stairs that left into the living room of the building, seeing right away Hinata sitting on the couch with a small child, playing 'Patty Cake', to the right of them in the kitchen, was a woman with blue hair, an elderly man with a turtle shell on and an old walking stick, and the short man Gaara had met moments ago. Gaara first made his way to Krillin, and gave a deep bow.

"Please forgive Krillin-san, I hadn't known where I was and panicked so I would like to apologize for my behavior." He stated never leaving his deep bow. Krillin looked a little dumbfounded,

"Umm, it-it's okay man, no one was hurt so no hard feelings!" He smiled as the newcomer stood before him, red hair, red robes, a gourd made from sand and the kanji for 'Love' tattooed on his forehead.

Gaara nodded his head and went over to talk to Hinata.

While Gaara was debriefing Hinata on their new mission, the others were having a good time with one another. Naruto was talking with Roshi, about the Icha-Icha series he had collected for Kakashi sensei. And was haggling with the old perv about how much to sell them for. Krillin was talking with Bulma about her boyfriend, and Gaara started playing with Hinata and Gohan, by having Gohan sit on his sand as he made it float off the ground, and was making it role, letting a laughing child role around till he asked for the food everyone could smell, the food Krillin was making.

* * *

Goku couldn't be happier! He was finally going to get to see his friends, after five years of not! Since he had seen his friends he got married, had a child, and was living happily with his wife Chi Chi and his son, whom he named after his grandfather, Gohan. Despite his feelings on the subject, Chi Chi won't let him train his son in martial arts. She has him study all day to become an Ortho- Ortho-LAME, thats it lame!

He didn't mind though, Gohan seemed happy with it.

Earlier he had gone to see his friends, and was almost there when he remembered he had to go get his chores done for Chi Chi, so he dropped off his son made quick introductions and left.

He was now finished with those chores and was just about to Kame House, it was easily within sight. He was grinning from ear to hungry ear as he could almost smell the food...oh...wait he _could_ smell it! Krillin was cooking... 'Aww man he's cooking potato-butter again! I hate potato-butter!' Thought Goku, as he landed on the sandy, and slightly grassy beach, outside the house.

He looked looked at the pink house with the words 'KAME HOUSE' written in red on it, with loving eyes remembering all the fun times he had here. Everyone seemed to sense him 'cause he got the 'Royal Welcome'. Everyone of his friends came out to greet him, (Krillin's mouth already full of food), then his son ran up to him and hugged his legs until he picked him up, Bulma spoke at this,

"So Goku who's the kid?" She asked, Krillin nodded slightly,

"Yeah, are you trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or somethin'?" He asked Looking a bit bemused at his friends behaviour with the child. Goku Looked proudly at his child, and said, without a hint of sarcasm or humor in his voice,

"He's my son." Very simple, very blunt, but those three words sent all of his friends present, (Yamcha is missing) through a loop...a huge one. Their faces explained their surprise beautifully.

"Your son!" They said together, as Goku set the boy down. He smiled,

"Yeah pretty wild huh?"

"Oh Goku he's adorable!" Bulma exclaimed. Only just now seeing the similarities between the two. Goku looked down at his son, his hand never leaving his son's shy shoulder, or at least was expecting it to be shy, the boy waved at the three with a happy grin on his face. Everyone smiled and waved back, and Krillin looked at Goku,

"Goku we already know him, you kinda left him with us for an hour and a half." Krillin said scratching the back of his head, chuckling. Goku chuckled as well,

"Yeah I guess you're right. So...where's this Naruto kid? He told me that when I got back we could fight...and he seemed strong too...oh I'm getting excited!" Goku said, with a wide grin on his face.

Naruto made his appearance right then with Hinata and Gaara flanking him, on either side. Naruto's grin matched Goku's, as though someone made an exact copy of it and plastered it on Naruto,

" I'm right here!" He exclaimed. "And I got that fight you wanted right here, too!" He yelled holding up his fist towards the man. Right then Gohan's tail made its appearance, and guess who was the first to notice?

"HOLY COW, HE HAS A TAIL!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Bulma and Roshi, and Krillin, all got horrified looks on their faces, Bulma was standing next to Goku in a second and whispering in his ear.

" S-so uhh, anything strange happen to Gohan at night?" She asked him, he could barely get a 'Wha-" out before Roshi was standing next to him,

"She means, has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night, when it's full!" He asked frantically, much to Goku's confusion.

"Umm no we go to bed pretty early. Uhh hey Naruto, who are those people behind you?" Goku asked, finally noticing the two, Bulma, Roshi and Krillin all sighed in relief. Naruto looked behind him and smiled,

"Goku this is my friend Hinata-chan, heiress to the Hyuuga clan, and my friend Gaara-san, the Kazekage of Sunagakure. And you know me, Uzumaki Naruto, Hero of Konohagakure no sato. Strongest ninja alive...well I think so anyway. Hehe." Naruto sheepishly laughed at himself, scratching the top of his head.

Goku simply laughed as well, his hands on his hips, before Hinata spoke up.

"U-um Goku-sama, I-I have a question." She meekly said catching Goku's attention.

"Hey now no need to be so formal, we're all friends here." He smiled at her. She nodded and continued

"Um, I-I was w-wondering about t-that strange b-ball on top of G-Gohans hat? What i-is it?" She inquired him. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Yes I was curious myself, what's it signify?" Goku looked down at his son, confused then blinked,

"Oh you mean the Dragon Ball? It's the Four Star Dragon Ball. You see there are seven of them. And when you get them all together you get a wish!" Goku explained to them. The three sets of eyes all widened with this explanation.

"Oh cool! A whole wish! Imagine the possibilities...hmm, ramen.." Naruto said, drooling slightly, dreaming about all the ramen he could have. Goku nodded,

"Yeah I've been collecting them for fun actually, I have the Three Star Ball and the Six Star Ball too. But their at home with Chi Chi." Bulma and Roshi awed at him, remembering all the fun times they had together finding them.

"So are we gonna eat or-!" Goku stopped mid sentence adopting a serious expression, on his face. One that made his friends nervous.

"Hmm? What is it Goku? What do you sense?" Roshi asked slightly concerned. Goku looked around to see if he could spot the power he was feeling.

"Something bad is headed right for us!" He stated slightly fearful. Naruto also gained a serious expression, and brought his fists together in order to activate Sage-mode, becoming a solid statue on the beach.

Though as soon as he activated it, he found what Goku was speaking of, this power was immense! His eyes widened in horror,

"Naruto...what is it?" Gaara asked a touch of concern in his voice. Gaara looked over to Hinata, to see her Byakugan blazing and a terror stricken look on her face.

"Gaara this power I'm sensing...it-it's stronger than Pein's! A-and its evil, cold and cruel..." Naruto stated, all humor gone from the area.

Hinata sank to the ground, tears rolling down her face from the absolute terror she was experiencing. Never had she felt fear like this before, with her Byakugan she could see the oncoming entity, the sheer power she saw dwarfed that of Pein's.

Gohan got a panicked look on his face, and ran over to her,

"Hinata-nee-chan! Are you alright?" He asked grasping her pant legs. Hinata smiled slightly and wiped her face,

"I'm fine Otouto. I'll be fine." she said standing up. "I'll be just fine." Naruto gave her a worried look before looking away, and focusing on the problem at hand.

'I've never felt a power like this before...it, it's such an awful power' Goku thought nervously.

"Guys be ready, I don't know what this is, but it's bad, Naruto, if you're as strong as you say you are I'm going to need you to help me." Goku said. Naruto nodded.

"You h-have our support as well Naruto-kun!" Hinata stated, Gaara nodded.

"Indeed we will have you-"

"There!" Bulma interrupted Gaara, Gaara's, umm brow, started twitching, he was getting sick of people interrupting him. "Do you see him you guys?" She asked pointing at a small and growing speck in the sky.

"Yeah we see him Bulma." Naruto replied, staring straight at the figure as it grew closer.

Once the person landed, everyone could get a good look at it. It was a male, with spiky hair that fell to his knees, strange armor on that emphasized the shoulder coverings, short black skin tight shorts, and a weird green device on his left ear. He was very muscular and quite large.

Gohan cowered behind Hinata when this man landed, and everyone else got into either, a partial or full (Naruto and Goku) fighting stance.

The device on the man's head started beeping for a moment then stopped. He smirked as though he had just outsmarted someone, and spoke in a slow eerie voice.

"So we meat again...you've grown, Kakarot." He said, looking towards Goku. His cruel eyes obvious to everyone.

"Kakarot?" Goku repeated confused. The man smirked again,

"Thats right, thats your name." He told him, as if he were talking to a five year old. It seemed to confuse all personage that were there, and everyone (but the ninja's) fell out of their fighting poses.

"Who is this guy?" Krillin asked Goku. He shrugged in response, confised as to whom this man was.. The man's face turned to a scolding one.

"Kakarot, what have you been doing? We sent you here to destroy all life, why isnt it done?" He pointed ay Goku in a threatening way. Goku quirked his eyebrow and looked at his friends, Krillin suddenly got brave.

"Look I don't know who you are but you've obviously got the wrong guy! So uhh, a shoo, shoo," He said waving him away. The man's, seemingly nonexistent, patience had run out then, because the furry belt around his waist, suddenly uncurled and revealed itself to be a tail, not unlike Goku's old one, and bitch slapped Krilling into Kame House, shocking everyone.

"Krillin!" Goku and Naruto both yelled, only to look back to the man to see a tail waving around.

"I don't believe it he's got a tail too!" Goku exclaimed, in utter shock of the sight. The man simply scoffed,

"Thats good, I was wondering how long it would take you to recognise me."

"I don't know you, I've never met you before." Goku stated firmly. The man growled,

"You mean to tell me that you've never seen me before?" he asked very irritated and slightly, exasperated.

"I don't know who this Kakarot person is, but I'm not him." Goku stepped forward to emphasize his point, Naruto nodded agreeing,

"Yeah, so why don't you just leave this place! You're not welcome here!" Naruto yelled, stepping next to Goku, scowling.

"Kakarot, tell me did you ever hit your head really hard when you were young?" The man asked. Before Goku could respond to the man, Naruto interrupted and spoke again,

"What does it matter?! He doesn't know who you are, or who this Kakarot person is! Just leave now and no violence need be necessary! So just leave!" Naruto yelled at the man. He looked at Naruto, furiously,

"BE SILENT! This is a matter between Saiyans." He stated, cruelly.

"Saiyans?" Goku and Naruto asked simultaneously. The man smirked again, evilly, but quickly gained a puzzled expression, then he smirked again.

"Yes Saiyans, that's what we are Kakarot, Saiyans, since you obviously don't remember anything, I guess I'll tell you everything, starting with this, my name is Raditz, and I am you're older brother. Our father is named Bardock. You were born on the planet Vegeta, you are part of a warrior race called Saiyans, just like me." He said slowly, everyone present,(save Gohan) was shocked beyond belief. Their friend Goku, an evil alien? No way! There was just no way possible!

"There's no way! Goku you don't have a brother...do you?" Naruto asked, slightly hesitant. Goku shook his head, disbelievingly. Gaara stepped in.

"If Goku is your little brother, an alien from outer space, then why is he here, and even if you give us a valid reason, why should we believe you, in any way? You've given us no reason to trust you, in fact it's the opposite, you've given us reasons to distrust you." Gaara stated, his stature full of confidence, his sand flowing around him like mist. Raditz, glared full on at him, and said slowly and coldly,

"If I have to tell one of you ingrates to be silent once more I'll kill you all," Raditz seethed, he took a deep breath to calm himself and spoke to Goku once again,

"You were sent here years ago, as a baby to eradicate all life on this planet, so we as Saiyans could then resell it to make a profit. We Saiyans are like planet brokers, we scour the universe in search of planets that will bring a high price on the galactic market. On planets with strong inhabitants, we send a team of Saiyans to destroy the inhabitants, on planets with weak occupants, like this one, we send our infants." He said maliciously. Naruto was appalled.

"Your space pirates! You're nothing but scum! What gives you the right to kill everyone on a planet just so you can make some cash? Huh? It's not right!" He yelled at Raditz, undeterred by his furious glare, Raditz suddenly smirked in a smartass kind of way, and shrugged his shoulders,

"Say what you want but we as Saiyans have done this for generations, even my mother, Colleen, did this, and she was a good woman, before she died. Generally you could have done this in a year or two at most, especially considering this planets moon cycle." Raditz said crossing his arms and looking pointedly at Gohan. Goku scoffed, falling back into his fight stance,

"Che, let me guess, I was suppose to blow that up too!" He said irritated with his so called 'brother'. Raditz eyes widened, sheer irritation crossed his face.

"You fool! You know as well as I do that looking at a full moon is the key to unlocking a Saiyans true potential!" He yelled infuriated with his brother. Realization-like looks crossed the faces of Goku's friends. As though something just now made sense to them.

Raditz looked his brother over and a horror/surprised looked bloomed on his face.

"Ka-Kakarot! What happened to your tail?" He asked. Goku looked at the spot where is used to reside on his tailbone briefly, before looking back at his aggressor.

"I had it taken off a long time ago!" He told him. Raditz could not believe his ears, his little brother, had his tail taken off. His tail! The trademark of all Saiyans! And it was gone, along with his ability to reach his true potential!. Naruto was intrigued by this.

"Wait Goku you had a tail too? Just like Gohan, and this jerk over here?" He thumbed towards Raditz. Goku nodded,

"Yeah I did, but like I said I had it taken off along time ago." He looked back at Raditz.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?! You lost your true power along with your tail!" He roared at Goku. Goku had had enough,

"Look it doesn't matter what you say I am! This is MY home and MY friends! And you don't act like any brother I'd want to have anyway! My name is Son Goku! Now leave us alone!" He said standing straight. Raditz smirked again.

"Even if you two are brothers that doesn't mean Goku has to destroy planets like you! Ya' creep!" Naruto yelled pointing at him. Hinata nodded in agreement behind him, Gaara spoke once again,

"I suggest you leave this place Raditz, you have worn out you're welcome." He stated allowing his sand to return to his gourd. Raditz chuckled,

"Aww so baby brother wants to be left alone?" He said tauntingly, "To bad thats not going to happen, for you see, you've become far too valuable to us for that to happen. You see several years ago our home planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor that collided with it killing everyone in our race, our parents included. In fact it was destroyed soon after you left our planet for your mission. Currently there are only four known Saiyans left, including you." He said, pacing along the beach. He looked pointedly at Gohan again, making him cower behind Hinata even more.

"Tell me Kakarot...that boy there...is he yours?" He asked evilly. Everyone on the beach tensed horribly at his question. Naruto and Goku moved in front of him,

"No hes not-"

"Yes he is Kakarot, don't lie to me, I can see his tail...hmm seeing as you failed your mission, and because I'm in a good mood, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. You will have a hundred dead human bodies here on the beach by tomorrow at this time." He began to walk towards them...towards Gohan.

"Stop right there!" Goku yelled at Raditz. "Come no closer!" He yelled again when Raditz kept walking, but he didn't stop, he paused when several, kunai were at his feat and the sand itself rose into spikes circling all around him.

"He's not going to say it again, you leave here, _**NOW**_!"Naruto yelled his voice enhanced by the Kyuubi's chakra that was causing through him now, causing his eyes to turn red with slits, and his whisker marks to become more defined. Raditz took note of this sudden power increase of his. He smirked and vanished from everyone's sight. Causing a brief moment of shock, before he reappeared with his knee in Goku's stomach and his fist in Naruto's, knocking both to the ground holding their stomachs trying to regain the breath they had lost from the vicious attack.

Raditz took advantage of the groups moment of shock, and appeared in front of Hinata, making her eyes widen, before he backhanded her across the face, knocking her out of the way, and on to the other side of the beach. He moved and snatched Gohan.

"Hey let me go!" Gohan cried out. The little four-year-old was absolutely terrified, his father and his friend had just been knocked to the ground in one move. HIS father. The strongest man on the planet had been reduced to his knees in one move that he didn't even see. And now a scary man was trying to take him away from his dad and his nee-chan. Yeah he was terrified right now.

Hinata tried to make a grab for the boy but was stopped when raditz held his hand up to the boy's face and said,

"Uh, uh, uhh, we wouldn't want anything to happen to the boy now would we?" He threatened, cruelly, smiling for the first time.

"I'm taking him as insurance. If I don't see the bodies here by tomorrow well, lets just say he won't be coming home for the holidays." He laughed evilly.

"Hinata-nee-chan, Daddy, Naruto, help me! I'm scared!" Gohan yelled, panicked. Goku and Naruto wriggled on the ground trying desperately to get up and moving. But they couldn't. The blow they had received was too unexpected, and too powerful. The others couldn't make a move for they feared what would happen to the poor boy.

"Like I said I'll be back tomorrow for the head count, by." Raditz said, and zoomed off, into the sky with Gohan in tow. Leaving the others there, in shock. Not knowing what to do.

Naruto and Goku both, having regained their breathes sat down on the porch of the house.

"I-I can't believe this is happening, to us..." Naruto said disbelievingly, "It seems that no matter where I go, trouble follows." He hung his head, in shame. "I was too weak to do anything...even after all that training I did with the old frogs...I am so...useless..."Naruto rested his head in his hands, small drops, that could only be tears fell from his hands. Hinata was next to him in a second grasping him and holding him in a tight hug, he looked up at her, rather shocked at her forwardness, and saw her eyes were glistening with tears as well, but she had a look on her face, it was not only comforting, but reassuring, it was as though she was saying to him, that it would be alright. Naruto quickly returned the hug, before standing up, wiping his face, and looked at everyone else and nodded, in that moment, Goku spoke.

"I got it!" He exclaimed, "His tail, it's his weakness, if we can pull on it he won't be able to move. Thats what happened to me whenever I got my tail pulled, so it should do the same to him right?" Gaara being the most strategic one of the lot, nodded his head.

"If you're theory proves right Goku-san we could have this won, in minimal time. But we'll need a plan of action-" He was cut off there by Goku.

"No, we need to go at him head on, he won't expect that." Goku and Gaara stared at each other, unblinking, in a silent battle of will. A moment passed before Gaara closed his eyes and nodded at Goku,

"Very well then, a head on fight it will be, but we will need can attack strategy, fair enough?" Goku nodded in agreement. Naruto grinned, finally, a head-on attack, just the way he liked it! Now things could start to go his way...before he asked,

"Umm guys.." everyone turned to him, "How are we gonna find them? I could try to find them with sage mode, but...we don't know where they went." Everyone looked at him, then look around at each other confused and slightly wide eyed. This went on for a moment before Bulma came to the rescue.

"Hey guys how about we use the Dragon Radar? Gohan has a Dragon Ball on his head so we should be able to track him!" Bulma exclaimed pulling out a circular device, similar to a pocket watch, and started clicking it. Seven yellow dot appeared on it on was moving at high speeds, away from them.

"Its going...South-East from here. There it stopped."Bulma handed Goku the Radar, slowly. "Goku I want you to be careful...You can't die on us...okay?" She looked like she was going to cry, who could blame her, her best friend was going out to save his son from a man who just beat him in one punch.

Goku stood up and looked to the sky,

"NIMBUS!" He roared, seconds later a yellow cloud flew down and stopped in front of him waiting for it's master to command it. He looked back at the rest of the group, and saw Gaara on a sand version of his Nimbus, with Hinata on the back. Naruto however didn't have any mode of transportation, and Goku just _knew_ he wouldn't be able to fly on the Nimbus.

Gaara looked over at Naruto and was thinking of a way to help him travel. When a voice sounded, a deep condescending voice that Goku, Krillin, Roshi and BUlma all knew too well.

"You'll never win, you guys are too weak." The voice said, Gaara was the first to notice, and gasped. That itself was enough to make Hinata and Naruto look up and low and behold, guess who spoke first?

"OH MY GOD HE'S GREEN!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the green skinned white and purple garbed man. Every One of Goku's group gasped. The green man descended and stood on the beach.

"I am guessing you want an explanation for my being here? Correct?" The man looked at them all. Bulma crawled away knowing how powerful, this one was. Goku got an irritated look on his face. Not something common.

"U-umm Goku-san, who i-is th-this man?" Hinata asked being vocal for the first time. Goku looked at her, and nodded,

"This man is King Piccolo. Or at least his son. He fought me in the world martial art tournament, where if I had lost he would have taken the world. Thats how I got the name, 'Strongest man on Earth.' He is the second." Goku smiled. "He was the most intense fight I've ever had." Naruto, Gaara and Hinata all looked at this man. in wonder, awe, and caution.

"So...what do you want Piccolo? You here to fight? Cause I'm really not in the mood." Goku threatened.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. Not with you anyway, I was watching our visitor, and all I can say about him is that if we want to beat him we, all five of us, will have to team up." He said to them, it was silent for a moment, the very air seemed to have stopped. Piccolo, the self proclaimed 'King of Demons' was asking for help?

"I know we're enemies, but, here me out. We both know how strong this man is, if we went to him separately we would be dead before the fight really began. But if we work together we may be able to win." Goku looked like he was in deep thought before Naruto spoke.

"Look I don't know what happened in your past with him Goku, but where I come from we are taught to give everyone a second chance. Not usually on the battlefield of course, but you know what I mean. I was also taught that individually, we may be weak but together when we work as a team we are strong! I say we give him a chance." Naruto said. It was probably one of his better speeches. Hinata, nodded her agreement. As did Gaara. But Goku wasn't convinced,

"How do I know you aren't lying to us?" It was a simple question. It deserved a simple answer.

"You can't. I won't lie to you I'm doing this for selfish reasons. I want him dead, or gone so I can rule this planet. But I can't kill him by myself, I need your help." He looked at the group. Every one was considering what he had said, Gaara being the best equipped with a political matter was looking slightly deeper than the rest, this man Piccolo, was an ex-enemy of Goku, he was bent on world domination, but has come to fight a common enemy, though he could have alterior motives they couldn't know, so he could betray them in the fight. So they simply had to be wary of him.

"I vote we work with him." Naruto said, surprising half of the people there.

"I do t-too" Hinata said nodding, Gaara simply nodded in agreement.

Goku smiled and turned to Piccolo,

"Well I guess we're partners until we beat Raditz huh?" Goku smiled at him, and Piccolo, gave a smirk/smile back. "Umm, but we have a problem, we need you to carry Naruto."

"**WHAT**?"

* * *

**Well ****thats ****it ****for ****now ****friends****! ****Sheesh ****it ****was ****hard ****to ****concentrate ****on ****this ****silly ****thing****. ****But ****I ****had ****fun ****all ****the ****time****. ****You ****can ****expect ****the ****next ****chapter ****sometime ****after ****my ****school ****starts ****which ****is ****August**** 20. ****Eeyup**** 4 ****days ****ladies ****and ****idiots****! ****But ****now ****I ****have ****a ****poll ****to ****start****. ****Now ****please ****specify ****the ****Poll ****you****'****re ****voting ****for****. ****Remember ****answer ****yes ****or ****no****, ****I ****don****'****t ****want ****your ****reasons****.**

**Poll**** 1: ****Should ****I ****evolve ****Hinata****'****s ****Byakugan ****to ****a ****second ****stage ****like ****a ****sharingan****?  
****Poll**** 2: ****In ****honor ****of ****the ****new ****Naruto ****Movie ****should ****I ****bring ****Menma ****in****?  
****Poll**** 3: ****Should ****I ****include ****a ****lemon ****scene****? ****If ****so ****between ****whom****? (****this ****Poll ****requires ****an ****answer****. ****So ****it****'****s ****either ****NaruHina****, ****Goku ****and ****Chi ****Chi****, ****Vegeta ****and ****Bulma****)  
****Poll**** 4: ****Shall ****I ****bring ****anyone ****thats ****dead ****in ****the ****Naruto ****world****, ****back****?**


End file.
